Cook's Assistant
Cook's Assistant is the oldest of the RuneScape quests, and is often one of the first quests completed by new players as it is fairly simple. Players can complete Cook's assistant without leaving Lumbridge. Look for the quest symbol ( ) in the Lumbridge Castle. Details Walkthrough Starting Out To begin this quest, the player should talk to the cook in the kitchen of Lumbridge Castle's first floor. He will tell the player that he needs ingredients to make a cake for Duke Horacio for his birthday (It is revealed at the beginning of Recipe for Disaster that he was only testing you). He wants the player to retrieve a bucket of top-quality milk, a pot of extra fine flour and a super large egg, and to bring those items back to him. If you ask where the ingredients can be found, he will marks places on your world map in red, and if you have the quest set as your objective the area items are located is shaded blue. Obtaining the ingredients Before heading off to collect the ingredients, players should take the pot that is sitting on the table in the kitchen to collect the flour in. A pot may also be obtained at the mill where you will collect the flour. The bucket for collecting milk can be obtained from the cellar through the trapdoors in the kitchen, or next to the cow where the milk is collected. You could alternatively buy both of these items in a general store. Obtaining a bucket of top quality milk To obtain the top-quality milk, players require a bucket and a dairy cow. Just left-click on the cow with a bucket in your inventory. The cow field is east of the River Lum. It is just south of the chicken farm. Here you have to talk to Gillie Groats for advice on how to get top-quality milk, she will direct you to her prized cow east of her by the fence. There is a bucket beside the cow. You milk the cow for top-quality milk. Obtaining a pot of extra fine flour To make the flour: *Pick some wheat from the field to the north-west of Fred the Farmer's farm. *Head north along the road to the east of the field and you should find Mill Lane Mill, a windmill . Go inside and talk to Millie Miller about making extra fine flour before you head up to the top floor. Put the grain into the hopper and pull the lever. Now head down to the ground floor and if you have a pot in your inventory, empty the flour bin and you will have a pot of extra fine flour. Obtaining a super large egg There are two locations a super large egg can be obtained near Lumbridge: *Fred the Farmer's farm, north of Lumbridge and south of Mill Lane Mill. There is one super large egg respawn here. You can get here by walking north from the front of Lumbridge Castle. *The farm to the north-east of Lumbridge, east of the River Lum. Cross the bridge going across River Lum North-east of the castle and follow the path north. After a little while, you will come across a chicken farm on the west side of the path. There is one super large egg respawn in this farm. Now that all three of the ingredients have been collected, take them all back to the cook. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards * 1 Quest Point * 300 experience * Permission to use the cook's range, which gives players 50% more chance of cooking food successfully * 500 coins * 20 sardines Music Music tracks unlocked: None, although players may unlock tracks from the outskirts of Lumbridge if they have not already. Trivia *Cook's Assistant was one of the 6 quests available during RuneScape's launch. *Despite being one of the easiest and shortest quests in RuneScape, Cook's Assistant is the only requirement other than level 10 Cooking required to start its sequel, Recipe for Disaster, one of the longest quests in the game. *Jagex mentioned in the March 2006 issue of the Postbag from the Hedge that Cook's Assistant was the first quest they started to develop. *This quest is often called a 'noob' or 'newbie' quest, and used in many jokes about quests. *This quest was mentioned in the 2008 Easter event, in which it was used to make the Chocatrice angry. "...It said you couldn't even do the Cook's Assistant quest", "it" referring to the Easter Bunny. *Fishers usually finish this quest to use the range for the convenience. *This is the only free quest that gives Cooking as an experience reward directly. *This is one of the shortest quests in RuneScape. *There is no need to speak to the cook again after the quest to use his range, as instantly after completion the player is automatically granted full access. If the player does, he tells you about the Cook-o-Matic 25, and the player obtains the Cook-o-Matic 25 Manual. This manual will show what food benefits from the magical abilities of the range. *Before the update of 15 December 2009, the entire reward for the quest was the 300 Cooking experience and the Quest Point. A player who finished the quest before the update can get the 500 coins and 20 sardines (noted) by speaking to the Lumbridge Cook. **When a player who finished the quest prior to the update goes to get the additional reward, the cook mentions that the Duke really enjoyed the cake even though in Recipe for Disaster it was revealed the cook did not even make the cake at all. *Before the update of 15 December 2009, players had to bring just an ordinary egg, bucket of milk and flour. This meant that players could finish the quest just by talking to the cook twice. After you have completed the quest you cannot milk the top quality cow because it is only for royal cakes. *As of March 20, 2010 it is possible to simply use regular eggs, milk and flour to complete this quest. It is presumed this is a glitch. On an interesting note, players will not be able to use the Lumbridge Windmill to create regular flour if they have started this quest before talking to Millie. Category:Quests Category:Quests available during RuneScape's launch